Giving His Confidence Back
by Pricat
Summary: Alter and Normal Perry have given up  and it's up to Doofy to help them get their confidence back and being a good frenemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I shouldn't be writing any more Doof/Perry fics but looking up stuff for Across the Second Dimension yet again and hearing a rumour thatyt Alter Perry gave up on being an agent so this gave me a great idea for another frenemy story involving Doofy, Perry and Alter Perry to tide me over with until the DCOM comes to the U.K.**

**Anyhoo in this fic, Doofy finds Alter Perry in his living room room and finds out he quit his job and gave up fighting him but he wants to help especially when his Perry has almost given up too and decides to help them get their confidence back.**

**It will be a little angsty as always but will vanish. **

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he heard sounds of somebody breaking things but got up at once but was stunned eeing a muscle bound version of his little frenemy in the living room but he was slumped on the couch but Doof wondered what was wrong as he approached carefully.

"P-Perry?

What's wrong with you?

You must have a bad day at work." he said.

"I quit." he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened hearing this as he knew his frenemy never gave up.

"I'm from a paraller dimension.

It's terrible there.

You're the ruler." he said.

Doof was very curious hearing this as he wanted to know more but listened yo his alter frenemy tell him about the alter verse.

He hoped his Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry sighed sadly as he was walking home through the rai soaked streets of Danville as he was feeling blue on the inside as aftetr all these years of service, Monogram had replaced him with Justin but he was feeling the urge to cry but knew he couldn't go home to Phineas and Ferb as he was no longer an agent but he then saw a familiar zig-zaggy building as he wiped tears away from his hazel eyes as he knew that Doofy still cared about him but hoped he could stay there.

He then climbed the stairs after entering the building but approached Doofy's door as he used the key Doofy had given him long ago but entered seeing a turquise furred male lying on the couch with red rims around his eyes but saw Doof smile seeing his Perry was hre.

"Is he another clome?" Perry asked.

"No, No he's not.

You're not going to believe this.

He's you.

From another dimension.

He quit his job and gave up the fight." he told him.

Doof then looked at his frenemy seeing his body shake with sadness as tears were welling up in his eyes but knew something bad had happened that was making him like this.

"Aww come here Perry." he said.

He was sitting on the couch as Perry climbed onto his lap.

But he was stunned hearing his frenemy had been replaced by Justin.

He then stroked his back as tears leaked from his hazel eyes.

He then saw him fall asleep after humming something Brooke made up but knew she'd be sad hearing this when she came home from school but he was making lunch.


	2. Helping Them Fall Asleep

**A/N**

**Here's more of this and know BrookeDoofy likes as she is a huge Doof and Perry fan.**

* * *

Doof then sighed as he saw both turquise furred males at the table as they were still bummed but he was trying to cheer them up but wasn't working as they were quiet but understood as he knew things were rough for his frenemies but saw Vanessa show up but she wondered what was going on.

She was stunned hearing this but she understood hugging them but Alter Perry flinched away from her but she understood as normal Perry was in her arms.

Doof knew something was wrong with Alter Perry but decided not to talk about it.

He hoped that he was okay as Vanessa was drinking soda.

Perry was eating pork rinds making him nervous knowing his frenemy never ate junk food.

He was grabbing the bag but Perry was stunned as he was going into the kitchen but went after him but knew he was depressed as he was drinking soda but he was stunned but Vanessa felt bad for him knowing that he and his alternate self were depressed but she hugged him..

* * *

Later that night, Doof found both Alter and normal Perry in his bed shaking and hugging him for comfort but he was in awe knowing that they had sleep problems but he was hugging them but humming to them as Brooke wondered what was going on as she saw both platypi in her friend's bed but understood hearing they couldn't sleep but picked Alter Perry up and was hugging him while humming a lullaby she made up a while ago but saw his eyes cklose as she smiled awwing them.

"Awww they're cute sleepers.

We should help them." she said.


End file.
